


【立克】红色高跟鞋

by Yu_wz



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】红色高跟鞋

陈廷轩点开黄文廷新发给他的舞蹈视频，扫了一眼标题，发现是别人翻跳Lady Gaga的《Alejandro》。视频里的身姿曼妙，黄文廷的消息此时又传了进来。

【学长，你不是说最近和你男朋友的关系有点尴尬吗？】

【不如你在他面前跳这个舞勾引一下？】

陈廷轩皱着眉头想了想，最近他和卞庆华都挺忙的，那档事也很少做了。陈廷轩想他们也许到了疲惫期，再这样下去，恐怕卞庆华会对自己失去兴趣。

他抿了抿唇，犹豫了一下后上网买了一条漏档丝袜和一双红色高跟鞋。

卞庆华应该会喜欢吧。

卞庆华打开家门，把包往沙发上一扔，没找到陈廷轩的身影。

“轩轩？”

他试探性地喊了一声，没人应。他上了楼，在房间里找到了缩成一团的陈廷轩。

“怎么了？”

陈廷轩缩在被子里没动：“欢迎回家……你先去洗澡。”

卞庆华有些疑惑地看了他一眼，但还是老老实实地从衣柜里拿出睡衣往浴室走去。浴室的门刚被关上，陈廷轩就急急忙忙地把藏到枕头下的黑色丝袜拿出来穿上，他又从衣柜里翻出一件卞庆华的衬衫套在身上，目光瞥到一边放着的红色高跟鞋，深呼了一口气后小心翼翼地穿上。方才他给自己做完扩张，正准备换上这一套，门口就传来了开锁的声音，他吓得赶紧钻回了被子里。

高跟鞋的跟不算细，勉强能支撑陈廷轩站着。他走了几步，觉得这个高跟鞋应该能让他跳完一首曲子。

但很明显陈廷轩忘了他现在的打扮，卞庆华是不会让他完整地跳完一首曲子的。

陈廷轩估算了一下卞庆华从浴室里出来的时间，走到一旁打开音响。这个音响是他和卞庆华一起去买的，音质还算不错。《Alejandro》的音乐从音响里传出，陈廷轩深吸了一口气，开始了第一个动作。

卞庆华隔着浴室的门就听到了音乐声，起初他以为陈廷轩只是在放音乐，便没在意。直到他从浴室里出来，看见穿着他的衬衫配着一双红色高跟鞋，跳着妖媚舞步的陈廷轩，呼吸一滞，几乎是一秒就有了反应。

“轩轩？”

卞庆华疑惑地喊了一声，陈廷轩喘了口气，只看了他一眼，便跳着舞走过来扯住卞庆华的衣领，把人带着往床上走。

他反手将卞庆华推倒在床上，从枕头下抽出一条领带，将卞庆华的双手绑在了床头的柱子上。卞庆华挑了挑眉，看了一眼在他身旁站定的陈廷轩，眼里的挑逗清晰可见。

接着卞庆华看见陈廷轩抬起腿，红色的高跟鞋踩在他的大腿根部，不断往里边磨蹭。卞庆华觉得有点痒，双手被绑着，他只能从喉咙里憋出一声轻哼，身体颤了一下。

红色的高跟鞋慢慢地移到他硬起的地方，卞庆华感受到陈廷轩稍稍使了些力，高跟鞋的底隔着两层布料揉搓起卞庆华硬挺的性器。

“嗯……”

卞庆华闷哼了一声，陈廷轩勾了勾唇，微微使劲，在卞庆华的硬挺上转圈。

视觉刺激让卞庆华忍不住在心里想陈廷轩今天是不是吃错了什么药，突然变得这么热情，一时让卞庆华有些招架不住。但尽管如此，他还是很配合眼前这只热情的小妖精，还故意发出了几声轻喘。他知道陈廷轩受不住。

过了一会儿，陈廷轩像是玩够了似的放下腿，伸手把卞庆华的裤子连着内裤扒了下来，性器完全暴露在陈廷轩的眼前，他的喉结动了动，接着便不带一丝犹豫地跨坐在了卞庆华身上。

卞庆华这才发现陈廷轩身下除了一条黑色的丝袜以外什么也没穿，甚至这条黑色丝袜还是开裆的那种。陈廷轩硬起的性器在他的衬衫下若隐若现，陈廷轩扶着卞庆华的硬挺缓缓往下坐，卞庆华看着他的动作，感受着性器被紧致的穴肉一点一点吸住的快感，挑了挑眉。

“宝宝，你就这么饥渴？”

陈廷轩咬了咬下唇，心道如果不是担心自己没了吸引力，自己才不做这种没事找罪受的事。卞庆华的性器实在是太大，他只吸进去一半就软了腰，手臂撑在卞庆华的腹肌上，喘了口气后又接着往下坐。

这画面实在太过香艳，卞庆华眯了眯眼，享受着恋人难得的主动。

“嗯……啊……”

好不容易尽数吞了进去，陈廷轩微微定了下心神，险些就要倒在卞庆华身上。他微张着嘴喘息着，稍微适应了一下后便上下动作起来。

“啊……哥哥、嗯啊……”

陈廷轩甜腻的呻吟在房间里回荡，音响里的音乐没停，不知道循环播放了多少遍，卞庆华可以清楚地看见自己的性器在陈廷轩的体内进进出出，进去时完全深入，出来时又翻出一小片粉红色的嫩肉。这一副场景让他有些口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，仍是盯着那一处交合的地方。

“哈啊……不行、好累……”

陈廷轩只动作了一会儿便觉得无力，伸手去解束缚着卞庆华双手的领带：“哥哥……你动一动好不好，我好累……”

卞庆华勾了勾嘴唇，一边答应着，一边拾起掉到一旁的领带覆上了陈廷轩的双眼，在后脑勺打了个结。

视线突然被遮挡，陈廷轩有些不适应地扭了扭腰，卞庆华的手抚上他的腰，身下激烈地动作起来。

“呜…唔啊、哥哥……”

陈廷轩被他突然的动作吓了一跳，呻吟声没憋住，从嘴角泄了出来。他的手撑在卞庆华的腹肌上，性器颤颤巍巍的有要射出的趋势，陈廷轩把一只手往身下伸，试图抚慰一下被自己冷落许久的性器。卞庆华一下子就注意到了他的小动作，拉着他的手摸到两人交合的地方，那儿已经有了一小滩的水渍，以及卞庆华的炽热。

所有光线都被遮挡让陈廷轩不得不把所有的注意力都放在了身后的快感上，双眼被蒙起，他便愈发清晰地感受到了卞庆华粗大的性器在他的后穴内进进出出，青筋在性器表面鼓动着，陈廷轩缩了缩后穴，听见那人倒抽了一口冷气。

“放松点，你要夹断我吗？”

卞庆华有些无奈的捏了捏他的屁股，陈廷轩不满地哼唧了几声，卞庆华一个深顶恰好顶在那一点上，他尖叫着射了出来，精液全糊在了卞庆华的腹肌上。

汗水打湿了他额前的一片发，陈廷轩还没从高潮中回过神来，身下那人便已经开始了越发猛烈的顶弄。

“嗯啊……慢点、哈……哥哥……”

陈廷轩胡乱呻吟着，口水从他的嘴角流出来，卞庆华撑起身子亲了亲陈廷轩的唇，把陈廷轩整个人都锁在了自己的怀里。然而这个姿势进入得更深，陈廷轩觉得自己快要被卞庆华给捅穿了，卞庆华却毫无感觉。身下的动作不仅没有放慢，反而更加的快，陈廷轩快要被他折腾得发疯。

卞庆华抵着陈廷轩的敏感点射出来的时候，陈廷轩闷哼一声，性器随之经历了第二波的高潮。卞庆华把领带解开，在黑暗里待久了，一时有光亮传到视网膜上的感觉让陈廷轩不太适应，他抱着卞庆华，眯了眯眼适应了一会儿，才把头靠在卞庆华的肩膀上，享受着事后那人身上的温度和味道。

【Don’t call my name  
Don’t call my name Alejandro】

音响里传来音乐声，恰好是高潮的那一段。陈廷轩在卞庆华的耳边轻笑一声，刻意压低了声音：“Call my name.”

【I’m not your babe  
I’m not your babe fernando】

卞庆华吻了吻他的侧颈，翻了个身把人压在身下与他接吻。

“You are my babe.”

FIN.


End file.
